<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Einar's Bodyguard by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321607">Einar's Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Einar's Bodyguard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Einar worries, Five's emotional issues, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five likes being Einar's bodyguard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Einar/Number Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Einar's Bodyguard [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Einar's Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five liked waking up next to Einar. It was a nice part of being a bodyguard. Einar gave him an amused look when he gave that explanation to Dunaphena.</p><p>He liked the way, Einar would calm him down. He knew Einar was manipulating his head, but it still felt like he was a calming presence. Sometimes Five had to beg for Einar to use his powers on him. He’d seen Einar grapple with the realities of his power and feeling like it was a terrible power.</p><p>“It’s an amazing gift,” Five whispered as he settled down beside Einar for the night. “I don’t know what I would do with you.”</p><p>He smiled at Five. “You’d be something amazing.”</p><p>“I’d be the broken, rejected Loric that killed one of his own. You’ve given me a purpose. You give me peace. I’ll go to the ends of the earth for you,” he whispered, eyes blazing with determination. He’d lost so much, been the death of so many people close to him. He wouldn’t let that happen to Einar.</p><p>Einar leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “You’re right. We make a great team. Together we’ll change the world.”</p><p>Five looked forward, and he fell asleep peacefully beside Einar. Nightmares couldn’t touch him as long as Einar was there.</p><p>                There was a lot that Five liked about being Einar’s bodyguard, but the part he liked most was the way Einar trusted him to have his back. A screw-up like Five labeled only for being a traitor was trusted to watch a revolutionary’s back. He wouldn’t let him down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>